Parallel to Parallel
by ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY
Summary: It's Christmas time and Koizumi is daydreaming again. What would it be like if she was short and Ootani was tall? She's about to find out with the help of a chibi jolly old elf.


Dear Readers,

Yay! Fianally I get to post my first Love Com fanfiction. This is partially based off of 'Parallel to Parallel' an oneshot that can be found in 'Me and My Brothers' volume 1.

I hope that you like it. It was kind of weird to write it, since i was writing it while writing many other stories over the year. The reason being that over time my writing improved, so I had to kind of match my old writing style while finishing this.

I hope that everyone is having a wonderful Christmas!

Chu!,

nakima-chan

* * *

**_Parallel to Parallel_**

* * *

Koizumi and Ootani sat in the barren classroom, finishing up their chores.

"I can't believe that that old man is making us clean the classroom again," Ootani complained trying to reach for the last bit of the chalk on the black board.

Koizumi Risa thought back to the days when she would have annoyed the boy by erasing the part of the board that was just out of his reach. But she decided to let him have his dignity today. So she sat there, her arms cradling her head, inert.

"Hey a little help here!" Risas' eyes opened and discovered her boyfriend reaching, still, for the last part of the board.

It was the remnant of the lesson they had had that afternoon. They had studied 'Greek Myths' that day. The's' stared mockingly at Ootani.

"What, do you need the 'Giant God' to help you?" she joked while pointing at his wrist band. She had given it to him millennia ago, when he had first become the Basket Ball teams' captain.

She scrunched down to his level, teasingly, though she noticed that she didn't have to scrunch down as much as she used to. Maybe the milk that Mimi-chan brought every day had been working. A sudden feeling of nostalgia hit Risa.

She remembered last time she had been face-to-face like this with Ootani. It felt eerily like the time that they had first kissed. But look at how that turned out, he completely forgot about it, because after the kiss he passed out from delirium.

To her it felt like eternity had past, with her kneeling down at Ootani's level. But to Ootani, the sane one in the relationship, it had only been a few minutes.

"Yeah . . . I need help," he murmured. Then swiftly, he kissed her on the nose. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she followed his command, as if her life depended on it.

They were turning off the lights when Ootani asked an aimless question.

"Do you every wonder what it would be like? If I where tall and you were short?" Ootani asked. Risa blinked, why did he become so serious so fast?

"Of course I have silly," she smiled and laughed, trying her best to figure out where he was going with it.

" . . ."

"Ootani?" Risa asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I think it is time to get going," he replied blandly. He gathered all of his things. She decided to follow suit and let him walk her home.

The snow fell and she felt a chill over come her body. The song had gotten it wrong; Jack wasn't nibbling at her nose. He was chomping it off!

"ACHOO!" she let out a gigantic sneeze.

"Geez, Koizumi, you still sneeze that nasty, awkward sneeze," Ootani smiled for the first time that walk.

"I think you're supposed to say, 'Bless you,'" she replied, making that nasty fish look that she makes so often.

The Christmas decorations were around passably in around town. No one was really a fanatic about the holiday around their neighborhood.

When they finally reached the Koizumi residence she opened the door and was about to close the door when –

"Hey Koizumi . . . about earlier, I'm sorry. I was deep in thought," He smiled a little, "I have something that will make you laugh, last night I had a dream that a miniature Santa fell out of my T.V. set. Crazy, isn't it?" Ootani scratched his head in embarrassment.

Risa just laughed.

"That is so funny! I can't believe that! That is hilarious," she went one.

Ootani mumbled something about how troublesome she was, and then he quickly brushed his lips chastely over hers.

"Bye," and soon all she could see were his footprints being covered by the snow.

* * *

She flipped on the T.V. and found a foreign film. It was one of those picture perfect Christmas Classics. This was the one where that man wishes that he was never born, and his guardian angel shows him what the world would be like without him. In the end they all sang an odd Christmas song, that didn't translate well.

She surfed through the channels again and stopped at a Taiwanese Drama, it was about a tall, handsome man and a beautiful, petite girl falling in love.

'_Would Ootani and I be like that?'_ she wondered back to the question he had asked her earlier.

"OOTANI!" she remembered that she had a present for him. She scurried to the place she had hidden it, so that she could wrap it as neatly as she could, which meant that she would need a lot of tape.

She slowly folded the shiny tin-foil paper over the gift, an Umi-Bozu C.D. that wouldn't be released until the next spring. All of those letters to his wife made a great difference.

"It is silly that I hid the present, it isn't like he lives here or anything. Maybe I'm just paranoid . . ." She continued to talk to herself and soon felt her eyelids droop.

'_I better get to sleep,'_ she yawned sleepily to herself. She headed to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

The door screeched open and breathed in a peculiar smell. The smell of a cigarette being puffed.

"Is someone smoking," she questioned. Simultaneously she spotted a reddish lump on her sink. The lump was had a whit fur trimming and black boots.

"Santa?" her eyes soared out of their sockets. The small figure turned and looked up at Koizumi. As soon as he saw her he slapped his forehead and paced in anxiety.

"Every time I skip out I get caught!" The Santa ranted in repetition, "Finally he turned to Koizumi who was still in shock, "Koizumi Risa, right?"

"How did you know that?" She stuttered uneasily, while thinking of all the ways he could have known, one of them being stalking.

"I'm Santa, remember? Anyways, if you don't tell anyone I've been skipping out again I'll show you what you want to see most. I'll show you what it would be like if you and your boyfriend switched sizes." The middle aged Santa promised, placing his hand over his heart.

Koizumi did hesitate; she nodded and followed him whole-heartedly. He stepped into the mirror, which turned into jelly on contact. She followed suit and before she realized it, she was sucked into a parallel dimension. Soon she plopped into an eerily similar room.

Gathering herself together she sighted a clock that read '7:00 a.m.' and beside it was a bed, and on the bed lay a small petite figure that was tossing and turning.

"Why is everything so big?" She thought aloud, "Why am I so small-"

"Hush, she will wake up soon," the miniature Santa lectured.

She pouted, but still obeyed, taking her time to now analyze the 'other her' further. She was small, maybe Chiharu's height. She had delicate features and thin lips. She had cheeks that wore rosy-red and hair that didn't stick all over the place. In other words, she was the exact opposite of Koizumi.

"She is so cute!" Risa squealed. Her relationship with Ootani must be perfect.

* * *

She was completely wrong. . . completely and utterly wrong

"What are they doing?" the Risa from our dimension huffed, "They should be talking to each other and being all lovey-dovey."

"Well, here you two never met," chibi Santa explains, "You were never a comedic duo, so you two have always admired one another from afar. It's pretty pathetic."

"Ootani-kun," Chiharu tapped a shoulder that reached above her head, "Ootani-kun, I need you to help me clean up after school toady, I can't reach the chalkboard, sensei said that you would stay and help me."

Said boy turned around, and there he was, the tall versions of Ootani. It was strange for Koizumi to see. He was just as tall, if not taller than she was.

"Why does that old man always for me to do such things?" he scratches the back of his head in annoyance; same old Ootani.

"But you will come won't you?" Chiharu seems a bit desperate for him to come, "Please say that you will come."

"Fine."

Her face was glowing, and in her eyes you could see that she really was overjoyed that he was coming. Why was she so excited about him going to see him? What about Sazuki-ku . . .

Sazuki-kun . . . our Risas' stomach flipped as she realized the terrible truth. This Chiharu was in love with this Ootani.

She had never met Sazuki-kun, because she and Ootani had never tried to set them up- unintentionally of course.

Her stomach flipped again when she realized the Ootani was in love with Chiharu, because she reminded him of her ex-girlfriend.

He was on the move, where was he going? He was excusing himself from class, the other her was staring intensely at him as he walked out.

Ootani was so going down.

Koizumi Risa plopped down from the place that she was perched and followed the tall boy out the door.

Ootani pedaled happily through his neighborhood home that day. The sidewalks were slick, but that didn't bother him a bit. In fact he was quite enjoying himself, he was even humming an Umibozu song to the rhythm of his pedaling.

However, his happy journey home was about to be very rudely interrupted.

"OOTANI YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SO DENSE! EVEN IN DIFFERENT WORLDS! YOU MUST BE THE MOST DENSE MAN IN THE UNIVERSE!" a small squeaky voice shrilled into his ear.

The sound was so sharp that it caused him to ride his back right into a fire hydrant.

As he jerked to a stop he turned and found the source of the noise.

"Hoy! It's a tine giant Risa-chan," Ootani looked at her in awe, causing her to redden a bit.

"Just her and get home mister," Risa ordered, "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

* * *

"Okay let me get this straight," Ootani relaxed his perplexed features and messaged his temples, "So you come from an alternate universe where you are tall and I am short. Because of that we are made fun of and always forced to work together as class representatives. However, due to the circumstances we ended up falling in love with one another and started dating. Then one day you wondered what it would be like if the circumstances were changed, after that Santa-san popped out of no where and brought you here."

"Yes, that is the entire story," puffed an exhausted Risa, "I'm glad that we are both on the same page!"

Ootani looked at Risa curiously.

"What are you staring at?" Risa asked, not enjoying the scrutiny of his gaze.

"It's nothing, just that you act a lot different from the Risa-chan at school." Ootani explained.

"What do you mean differently?" Risa looked offended by this. She looked as if he had just said that the skirt she was wearing made her look especially fat.

"Well, the Risa-chan at our school is always shy and doesn't say much," Ootani said.

She thought back to the class and he was right. Because she didn't hang out with Ootani she never got to hang out with any of the people he hung out with also known as the nosy couple that will not be named.

"That makes sense, if I didn't have any friends I would just be quiet and to myself," Risa reasoned with herself, "But at home I would be the same as ever."

"Which is?"

"A video game otaku," Risa replied guiltily, "Also an Umibozu addict."

"Are you kidding me?" Ootani's face lightened up, "He is my favorite rapper!"

"I know, he is the reason you and I got so close," Koizumi's face softened from the nostalgia. She reminisced, thinking about the Christmas that Ootani skipped out on his ex-girlfriend and took her to an Umibozu concert. That's when a light bulb popped up in her head.

"Hey! I have an idea!"

* * *

On Christmas day a petite Risa was in her room eating Christmas cake. Her stereo was pounding Umibozu and she was playing a video game with a character that looks like a certain sensei.

Her hair was a mess and she was waiting for no one in her stylish mismatched pajamas.

"Nee-san, you have a guest," her brother came into her room and told her, "He is really cool, way too good for you."

"What are you talking about, there is no boy out there," she replied bitterly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not a girl," a voice familiar to her drifted into the room.

"Ootani-kun. . ."

* * *

_I wonder if the other Ootani took my advice on bringing her to the Umibozu concert. _Risa thought to herself as she stayed in her room reading a magazine. She didn't have any plans with Ootani, because he had a family thing for Christmas. She was free to do whatever she liked for the day.

Surprisingly, she had nothing to do. She was on a diet, so Christmas cake was out of the question. She was trying not to play dating skill video games since she currently had a boyfriend. She couldn't think of anything better to do that day than just sit on her bed and read about the latest trends . . . two years ago.

"Nee-san, you have a guest," her brother peeped into her room. She saw her unflattering outfit and sighed. She saw him turn his head to a person beside him, "Seriously, I don't see what you see in her."

"Neither do I," a voice Risa had been waiting to hear, "I guess I'm just crazy in love."

Later on that night at the Umibozu concert Risa came to the conclusion that the other Ootani had taken her advice. And that somewhere, in a world parallel to hers, there was another couple like hers rocking out to Umibozu.

And that there was a smug santa somewhere inbetween the worlds, smoking a cigarette after a long days work.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Thank you for reading my story!

I hope that you liked it!

Review whether or not you liked it! I can always use improving!

For example, as I look at this story I think to myself _less dialogue more sensory detail!_

But I had a deadline to meet, considering this is a holiday!

Anyways love you all! Please Review!

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

luvs

nakima-chan

* * *


End file.
